The Importance Of Time
by digimontklover
Summary: What Happens after Terra is gone? What happens when she is revived? Why Did Raven hate her so much? Will Raven have a chance to tell Beast Boy what she wants, before things get to caught up, and she loses track of time? A BBXRAE fic. Lots of drama... some Robstar also! Please read and review! btw, short 1st chapter! BETTER THAN SUMMARY, PROMISE! Thanks so much for reading!
1. I'm Sorry, Beast Boy

A/N: Hey guyssss! This is a BBRAE fic….it happens to be my 2nd fav Teen Titan pairing ;) Hope you guys enjoyyy it! It's gonna be a multi chapter story…so stick with me please! Im having a writer's block on my BTR story Save my image, Protect my identity, (OH, please read that if you havn't btw ;) it would make me so happyyy! Im working hard on it!) So I decided to start this! Hope you guys like it. It takes place after Terra was turned into Stone. Her revival will be a little different though! Maybe that will hook you to the story? HOPE YOU ENJOYYY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THE TEEN TITANS…OR ANYTHING TEEN TITAN RELATED!

"I can't believe she's gone." Beast Boy whispered, tears streaming down his face, clenching his fist in anger.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. We all loved her; she will always be a member of the Teen Titans." Robin answered, tears threatening to spill.

"She was such a good friend." Starfire cried, placing her gentle face into Robin's shoulder, continuing to sob.

"Even if she did betray us once, she gave up her life to save us." Cyborg sighed, a single tear escaping.

Raven just stood there, not really sure what to say. No tears, no emotions, just a blank expression. But nobody expected it either. She was Raven; she hid her feelings and that was that.

The Titans stood in front of a stone figure; Terra Markov, former member and friend. All were in sobs, except Raven. After about 20 minutes, they returned to the Titans tower, not saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBR AEBBRAE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast Boy laid in the living room, a sad and confused expression on his face. It was 5:00 am. He had been up for about 2 hours, just staring out into the city. It had all happened so fast, and he was so hurt. She had been his almost first relationship, and had really liked her. As much as he wanted to say he had loved her, he couldn't. Maybe it was because he hadn't known her that long, or maybe it was something else. He just couldn't say he loved her.

He heard the living room door open, but didn't bother turning around. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, and expected them to leave him alone. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and feels the figure sit down beside him.

"How are you?" Raven inquired awkwardly; she was never good at comforting people. No one ever showed emotions in her home planet, so she never learned how to consul others.

"What do you think?" Beast Boy spat angrily. He didn't know why he was being so mean to her; it really was mainly out of hurt.

Raven looked down, clearly taken back by Beast Boys tone of voice.

Beast Boy just stared at her, wanting to apologize, but for some reason nothing came out besides a hard glare.

"I know how you're feeling. She was um, a great member of the team." Raven stuttered out

"No you don't Rae! You never liked her; I know you didn't!" Beast Boy argued.

"Yes I did. She may have not been my favorite person, but I did like her. We were friends in a way." Raven softly spoke.

"Then why we're you so cold to her? Why did you never tell her anything? Why wouldn't you befriend her?"

"Because I never trusted her. I just had this feeling-"

"Oh cause your feelings always right."

"Well she betrayed us. I was right. She wouldn't be like this if she hadn't." Raven answered flatly, tired of Beast Boy screaming at her.

Beast Boy stood up fiercely, anger bubbling inside him.

"Get over it Raven! She saved her life for us! Is that not enough for you? Will you always be so bitter about everything? I just lost my best friend, Rae. Heck, she was more than a friend to me. I think I loved her. And now she gone and I can't do anything about it." beast boy screamed, tears once again pouring down his cheeks.

Right before he left, he said one last thing.

"Rae, if she really was your friend, you were a crappy friend. You didn't even shed a tear. You don't even seem sad that she died. You probably couldn't care less. If this is what you call a friend, I don't want to be your friend." Beast Boy harshly spat, then turned on the ball of his heel and walked out the door.

Raven just sat there, stunned by Beast Boys anger and words. Had he really loved

her? Does he really not want to be her friend? Am I really that awful? Raven

just felt so lost.

For the first time since leaving her home planet, she cried. All of her emotions were pouring out; and there was nothing she could do about it.

There were reasons for why she wasn't crying that Terra Was stoned. She really was upset that she did. She just chose to keep her emotions to herself. She wanted to appear strong for everyone else; especially Beast Boy. The main reason why she disliked Terra so much was because she caused Beast Boy so much pain. When he found out she betrayed them, he felt it had been his fault that she

left. He went into a depression, and never fully recovered. And now that she was dead, he probably never recover; it broke her heart.

But the main reason she hated Terra was, she had the thing she wanted; Beast

Boy's affection and love. Terra and Beast Boy obviously had something more than

a friendship, and it had always really bothered Raven. Raven would never admit

it to anyone, or even herself, that she desired a friendship between her and

Beast Boy. But when Terra had come along and managed to to start a friendship,

Raven had became extremely jealous and realized that she wanted one.

No, she didn't just wanted a friendship. She wanted a relationship. No matter

how much she denied it, she always longed for a friendship with Beast Boy.

Terra made her feel something we never wanted to, something that she desperately

tried to avoid. But Terra brought out these feelings, that angered her and

scared her to death. Terra finally made her realized what she felt towards that

green shapeshifter.

She, Raven Roth, was in love with Beast Boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBR AEBBRAE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast Boy stomped into his room, picked up his clock and threw it against the

wall. He walked up to his bed and started punching his pillow in anger, hoping

it would resolve everything, even though he knew it wouldn't.

He didn't know why he acted the way he acted. He hated himself for it. Why would he ever treat Raven this why, especially when she was trying to comfort him? And he took cheap shots at her; he knew she had to control her emotions because of her powers. But besides that, he knew she was hurting. He could see it in her eyes. They were filled with sorrow. Beast Boy knew the Azarathian girl didn't really know how to show her feelings even when she was desperately hurting. Then on top of that, he called her an awful friend and didn't want to be her friend anymore, it was the biggest lie he ever told. He valued their friendship more than he'd admit.

"I'm so stupid." Beast Boy mumbled, before crawling into bed sobbing.

So… Do you guys like it? Hate it? Want more? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEWWW! I LOVE FEEDBACk …and they motivate me to write and update quicker! So please review and tell me what ya think! There definitely will be more drama, romance, hurt, comfort, and so much more! Oh, also please go Read my other stories…I want to see what people think about those too! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READINGGG! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. I'm Sorry too, Rae

Chapter 2!

A/N: Heyyy BBRAE fans! Here's chapter 2 for my story, The Importance Of Time. Hope you enjoy it…I know it's kinda slow now, but I promise it will definitely get so much more interesting! I needed to write this to show you guys how the relationship developed, and how it'll all lead to drama. SPOILER ALERT: TERRA'S COMING BACK IN THE NEXT CHAP…well I'm pretty sure she is. I guess you guys will have to read to find out! Also, another strong friendship will play a HUGE part in this story…but you'll guys will have to wait and see! Go ahead and guess please, I wanna see what you guys are thinking! Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Shout outs to everyone who reviewed: Teen Titans 4ever, XXStarfireXXRobinXX, xXimmortalXx, Xxil0v3pikachuxX,and jane. You guys motivate me to write! So thank you so much!

Beast Boy decided to go make things right. It was about 7:00 am; he had slept

for about 3 1/2 hours. Well not exactly slept. The guilt was eating away at him so much that he was only half asleep, which was mostly forced. He finally gave up, and made his way to the living room. He clumsily opened the door, half dazed from the awkward sleeping and half from plain tiredness. As he walked in, he saw Raven lying on the couch. He made his way over to her, not exactly sure what go

say.

"Hey Rae, I'm sorry-" but suddenly cut his sentence short. He was asleep. He stared at her in awe; she looked so young, innocent, beautiful. Her features weren't so hard and harsh like during the day. No longer does she wear a scowl on her face, but a sad, lopsided frown. Her delicate cheeks are stained with... Tears? Raven didn't cry; he didn't even think she was capable of tears. Tear streaks and paths clung onto her delicate face. Beast Boy barely recognized her. He snapped out of his thought as she began to stir. He had done this to her. She just looked so vulnerable and destroyed; yet at the same time looked like an angel. Another wave of guilt swept inside of him. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he wake

her? Or is that rude. But he felt it was urgent to talk to her, and make everything right. Against his logical judgment, he took his chances on waking Raven. He just hoped he wouldn't be blasted into pieces.

"Rae, Rae?" He gently coaxed her, not wanting to be to aggressive. She slowly began to wake, her eyes starting to flutter open.

"Um, Beast Boy?" She asked quietly, shocked to see him sitting there.

"How are you?" BB asked, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Um, fine. You?"

"I'm good."

There was an awkward silence between two, neither one knowing what to do. It lasted a good 10 minutes, before Beast Boy managed to speak,

"Look at the sun rising."

"Yea, it's beautiful. It's one of the reasons why I get up so early."

"Really?"

"Yea. It's just so magnificent."

"I wouldn't expect you to be into this kind of stuff, cause you just seem so

dark."

"Just cause I'm into dark things, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the light. You honestly don't know much about me, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy just stared at her. He tried to think back; he thought he knew a lot about her, well at least a decent amount. But as he tried to think about what he knew about her, only obvious things popped into his head.

"You're right Rae, I don't. And I want to change that." BB said with a small smile.

"umhmm." Raven mumbled, a blush creeping onto her face. Her eyes darted from side to side; avoiding any direct contact.

Beast Boy's smile grew; he had never seen Rae, and thought it was adorable. He liked seeing her like this, not so tough and rough. He continued,

"That's why I came down here. To apologize to you. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was just angry. Very angry. I don't know if you know how I felt, but you tried to comfort me anyways. It honestly meant a lot to me. And I'm sorry I took a cheap shot with the "showing your feelings" comments. It was not cool and immature. I shouldn't have stooped so low and took easy shots. Also, I really

want to apologize for calling you an awful friend, and still really want to be yours if you will accept my apology. Please Rae, I truly am sorry. I was just angered, hurt, and confused. So, what do you say?" Beast Boy stated, offering his hand out for a shake of acceptance.

Raven slowly brought her head up, making eye contact with Beast Boy. She smiled softly, shaking his hand.

"I accept your apology. You're um, a good friend, Beast Boy. I'm surprised, that you, um, cared. I didn't think anyone would value, um, a friendship with me." Raven stuttered out, attempting to express some sort of emotion.

Beast Boy looked at her, a strange look on his face. He had never seen her so, well, insecure and vulnerable. It really shocked him that she was trying to show him some emotion; it really touched his heart that she would do that for him.

"What do you mean Rae? Everyone values your friendship. People just tend to leave you alone, because that what they think you want. If you would just open up a bit, and express yourself people would definitely talk to you more. The whole gang loves you, Rae."

"Like family." Raven muttered, then quickly shut her mouth. She wasn't sure what Beast Boy would take out of that. Luckily, he didn't pick up on what she was saying.

"Exactly Rae. We are family. And family's love and take care of each other.

That's why you should open up to us."

"Maybe I'll try..."

"Just remember Rae, we'll love you no matter what." BB declared with a smile.

For the first time, Raven gave Beast Boy a nice smile, and hugged him. She HUGGED him. He couldn't believe it. At first he was stunned, but slowly realized what was happening and pulled her closer into his embrace.

"I love you Beast Boy."

"l love you too, Rae."

"If you only knew what I really meant..." Raven whispered only loud enough for her to hear, a small year sliding down her cheek. This was the perfect chance to tell him how she really felt. But what if he didn't feel t he same; no, he didn't feel the same. He was in love with Terra. He would never love her. She sighed, and decided to just enjoy the moment, and pretend everything was ok.

The two stayed in this embrace for a while. The living room door opened, and Robin walked into the room. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw what was happening. Beast Boy was hugging Raven. Raven rarely ever let anyone come to close to here, let alone Beast Boy. This girl wouldn't even laugh at his stupid jokes. But for some reason, a smile crept onto his face. Everything just looked so right; he could definitely see the two together. It was an unlikely friendship, but the banter between the two was just an act he saw through. He could tell they both really cared for each other. He quietly grabbed the camera from the kitchen door, and snapped a picture of the two. It was adorable, even to him, the tough leader. In a way, he was jealous. He wanted something like this to happen to him, even if he would never admit it. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he didn't want anything romantic, he knew deep inside that he longed to a certain, dazzling redheaded, green eyed girl.

Robin sighed, and left them alone. They deserved this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBR AEBBRAE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the Titans, including Robin, made their way down to kitchen around 9:00 am, all stopping at the Kitchen doors. The 3 of them placed their ears at the doors, bewildered by the sound. They heard a girl laughing, along with a guy's voice talking. They all knew who it was, since there were only 2 girls in the house, and one was standing next to them. The laughter was coming from Raven; the girl who NEVER showed her emotions. Not only was she laughing, she was laughing AT Beast Boy, the guy who she said would never be funny. All of them stood there was the eyes wide in shock, feet glued to the floor. None of them moved until they saw Raven approaching the door, and tried to escape. But honestly, where could they hide? They all just stood there, smiling nervous smiles. When raven opened the door, her face turned into a shocked expression, they back into a dull, typical Raven face.

"Um guys…were you spying on us?" Raven questioned.

"Um..um..um…NO, Of course not Rae!" Cyborg stammered, and the other two nodded their heads.

"So, what were you doing out here?"

"Just, checking out the…um…door bolts…" Cyborg replied, and Starfire added in,

"I was doing the exam of the carpet with friend Robin." Robin just nodded his head in agreement. He honestly wasn't sure if she saw him earlier today, and wasn't going to ask her about it. Well at least not now. Maybe later, in private.

"Um, do you guys wanna come in? Beast Boy and I made breakfast." Raven said, lowering her eyes and blushing when she said Beast Boy and I.

"Yea, um ok. Sounds good. Common guys." Robin stammered before leading his team into the room.

They 3 of them greeted Beast Boy, and it turned into a normal breakfast. Everyone was laughing, screaming, talking, causing trouble. Everyone forgot about the awkward incident that happened a couple minutes ago; it was like nothing happened. Well almost everyone. Robin kept an eye on Beast Boy and Raven. Even though Raven went back to pretending to hate Beast Boy, there was admiration in her eyes.

Robin smiled; this was definitely going to blossom into a very special friendship. He just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBR AEBBRAE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So end of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Like it, hate it? PLEASE REVIEW. The more support I get the fast I will write! So pass it on to all your friends…hahaha :) MORE DRAMA WILL COME. Oh, and you may guess on the friendship that will occur later in the story! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!


	3. She's BACK!

A/N: Heyyyy guys! Here's Chapter 3 for the importance of time! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! You guys are amazing and so encouraging!You guys are just the sweetest! HOPE you like this chapter…I was kinda unsure of it. PLEASE tell me if you like where the story is heading…and if you like the character development and stuff! And if you want me to slow it down or whatever…PLEASE TELL ME! I write for you guys :) OH, and I guess you guys have noticed that Robin is acting quite observant. You'll see what happens with that in this chap. I hope that you like that characteristic! I feel like it adds to the story. Hope you guys enjoy :) Oh, and if anyone wants to explain to me how Terra is exactly revived, feel free to :) Sorry about that in the story… I kinda just covered it up. I googled it and I couldn't really find much on it, so I kept it vague in the story! Ok, im done now! R&R PLEASE!

SHOUT OUTS TOO: numbuh13m,punkrocka23,XXStarfireXXRobinXX,Guest, and The Cretin! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE GREATEST! It's you that motivates me to keep writing, and update sooner! Special thanks to the Cretin for all her helpful feedback and wise advice! KEEP THE REVIEWING UP! And if you have any friends who love these pairings, pass this story on! Thanks again guys :)

CHAPTER 3 IS UPPP!

It had been 2 years since Terra had been turned to stone. It has been 2 years since Beast Boy and Raven had had that awful conversation. But, it also had been 2 years since Beast Boy ad Raven had become friends. Close friends. Yet, Raven had never told him how she really felt about him. She could never find the right time to do it.

Raven would never be friendly with him in public, or even around the rest of the titans. She put on the "I hate Beast Boy act" and everyone believed it. Well everyone except Robin. He could easily see right through that façade. It was one of the greatest friendships he's ever seen; he and Star were kinda like that too. They told each other everything... well almost everything. He had been in love with her since day one, yet somehow never had the courage to say it to her. In a way he didn't want to like her; it made being friends a little more complicated. It was also hard to move out of the friend zone, and what if she didn't like him? There beautiful friendship would come to a close. Just like that. That's why he envied Beast Boy and Raven. They were just very close friends, who could tell each other everything.

The titans were all gathered in the living room. BB and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was meditating, Starfire was attempting to cook various Tamaranian dishes, and Robin was reading the paper. It was just a usual Sunday afternoon at the Titans.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at their door.

"I'll Shall get it friends!" Starfire yelled, popping a dish that wasn't recognizable into the oven.

"Just a minute!" she yelled at the visitors behind the door.

She wiped her hands on a towel and raced to the door. She opened up the door, and her eyes widened.

"TERRA!? Ohhh umm, Hi Aqualad." she said with a blush, then focused back on on Terra.

"Hey Starfire! How have you been?!" Terra asked before giving her a hug.

"Um, well. How are you... Well? Um..." How could ask this question without it being awkward. They hadn't seen in each other in two years. She really was happy to see Terra, but couldn't get her mind around how she was... well alive. She quickly pulled Terra into one of her famous Starfire, bone crushing hugs, hoping it would make her previous question not as awkward.

"To be honest, I don't know. But Aqualad found me at a restaurant. He immediately recognized me, even though I didn't recognize him. He somehow managed to re jog my memory, and my powers. So here I am today!" She answered with a warm smile, not even phased by the uneasiness in Starfire's voice. She had been expecting the question.

"Oh, that is wonderful friend! Please come in!" Starfire exclaimed returning a warm smile in Terra's direction. She led them down the hallway into the titan's living room.

"Friends, you will never believe who it is!"

All the titans turned their heads, and their mouths dropped to the floor. None of them could believe it.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said, tears filling his eyes. He stood up and opened his arms.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed, running into his embrace.

"How... What happened... Are you really!" Beat Boy stuttered out. He was to emotional to come out with any real sentences.

Terra told them exactly what she told Starfire, each listening intently.

Raven stared at Beat Boy and Terra, eyes starting to tear. Why had had she come back? Everything was going great for once. Why did she have to ruin that.

"Well we're glad your back Terra! Give me a hug!" Cyborg yelled.

"I've missed you so much Cy!" Terra said giving him a warm hug.

"Nice to see you Terra." Robin said with a smile, placing his arm out for a shake.

"You too Robin." she said accepting the hand.

"Hey Raven." Terra said uneasily. She had never really gotten along with Raven. For some reason, they just couldn't stand each other.

"Hello Terra." Raven relied coldly, her face not showing any feeling of happiness. They both just stood there, sending icy glares at one another.

"Um, where's Star?" Robin asked.

"With Aqualad." Terra answered.

"AQUALAD!?" Robin half yelled, shock plastered on his face.

"Hey guys." Aqualad greeted, a smile on his face. Starfire was standing next I him, feeling his bicep. There was no secret that she found him quite attractive. Robin scowled at the sight.

"Why is he here?" he mumbled, but no one seemed to have heard him.

"Aquadude!" Beast Boy yelled. He ran up and hugged him.

"Sup green." He answered.

"So Robin, is there a chance we can both stay here? I'm kinda homeless, and Titans East is being remodeled." Terra asked nervously.

"Of course you can! Right Rob?" Beast Boy chimed in.

Robin stood there, not really sure what to say. He really didn't like the idea of having Aqualad in HIS house, and hanging out with HIS Star, well kinda his... Actually not at all, but he still didn't like it. But he was a Titan, so how could he say no? And Terra was homeless, and she had risked her life for them. Plus BB had already said yes, and he looked so happy.

"Of course. We're all Titans. You each can have a one of the guest rooms." Robin said, mustering up the best smile he could.

"YAYYYY! Thanks so much Rob!" Terra squealed. She gave Beast Boy another hug.

Another wave of jealousy hit Raven. She hated this girl even more than she used too. She could just waltz in here after betraying them all, including Beast Boy, and still be considered one of them. Plus he has her hands all over him. She scowled in disgust.

"So, um, Beast Boy. Wanna go to the pizza shack like or times tonight." Terra asked, batting her eyes.

"I would love to!" he answered quickly. But then he remembered,

"Wait, I was gonna go to the movies with Raven."

"You hang out with Raven?" Terra asked, trying to hide her rising anger.

"Yeah, we've became friends."

"Oh..."

Raven smiled a small smile that no one caught. Well of course, except for Robin. He had been noticing the tension between the two. But it was different from last time. The tension had changed... But he didn't know what to. It was no longer just betrayal, but something he couldn't place his finger on.

"So yeah. Hey Rae, do you think we can reschedule?"

Ravens face widened in shock. Had he just chosen Terra over her? She could feel a lump rising up her throat. She nodded her head and pulled the hood of the cape over her head.

Terra shot a wicked smile at Raven. Raven sent a death glare back at her.

"YAY! It's like like 2:30 now, so how bout we leave around 5?" The blonde girl asked.

"Sounds good!" Beast boy confirmed.

"Friends, my dish is ready! Who wants to try it!? We can consider it a dish of celebration! It is dedicated to our friend Terra!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Sounds great Star! Thanks so much! You are just too sweet!" Terra said with enthusiasm. She quickly made her way over to Starfire, looking early at the dish. She personally thought it looked quite delicious.

"Yes! This is why I've missed you terribly Terra." Starfire half joked. It was nice having her back, especially since she was the only one who tried her cooking.

The rest of the Titans backed away, pretending not to hear what she had said. No one was in the mood for food poisoning.

"I'm go-gonna go t-to mmy r-oo-m." Raven sniffed. No one really caught it, we of course except Robin. ( A/N: Man, isn't Robin getting really observant?!) As she left the room he could have sworn he saw a tear.

This didn't make any sense to him. Raven was CRYING. He had never see her cry, or in fact really show any obvious emotion. Yea, she may have been upset about Beast Boy bailing on her, but it's happened before. He would sometimes choose to go see a shows with Starfire, go something stupid with Cyborg, or accompany him to investigate small things; she honestly never really minded. Even if he ditched her for Terra, it wasn't that big of deal. Sure she didn't like Terra, but Terra made him happy. Shouldn't a best friend be happy that their friend has found the love of their life, even if they were ditched? Why would you cry if your best friend has found love? Then it hit him. He had been so blind. I mean, why hadn't he seen it before? He, of all people, should have caught on sooner. He quickly excused himself and ran after Raven. He regret letting Aqualad and Terra stay here.

"I'm so oblivious sometimes. What have I done?" he mumbled to himself as he skidded down the hallway.

_In Raven's Room__  
_  
Raven pick up books with her powers and threw them against the wall. She picked up her pillows and smashed them against her ceiling. She ran to her closet and tore everything off its hangers, tossed everything off the shelves, forced them to the ground and stomped on every single item.

She had been abandoned. Rejected. Replaced. It was all because of Terra. She felt so unwanted, so insecure, so angry, upset, confused. There were just so many emotions filling her head. She stumbled onto her bed, tears flowing rapidly down her soft cheeks. She hated this. More than anything in the entire world. She would take fighting with her father any day of the week over this, well this feeling. This made her feel something she hated feeling. This made her feel vulnerable, and well, and weak! She was the strong one of the group and nothing could crack her; she was just so stable. This is why she hated emotions; nothing good ever came out of them. She looked around her room. Look what emotions had done to her. They had made her lose control. And what emotion caused this; well jealousy, anger and well, love. And of all things, love? She didn't even think she would EVER love someone, let alone Beast Boy. Then her thoughts snapped back to him and Terra. What did Terra have that she didn't? What made her so special to Beast Boy? Why did he love Terra, and not her? Because your an ugly, unemotional, dark girl. Raven thought to herself. She began to feel another set of tears coming, when she heard a knock at her door.

"G-go Away." she tried to say as normal as she could. But the person behind the door could see right through her words.

"No. We're going to talk." the person answered.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Raven, face it. I'm way more stubborn that you. Open the stupid door."

She already knew who it was. She contemplated her options; if she did open, it could get awkward and he would demand answers. But if she didn't open it, she knew he would sit there all day, and it would eventually attract the others. She sighed, attempted to clear her face as if she hadn't just balled her eyes out, and walked over to the door and unlocked it. She inhaled a huge breathe, let it out, then opened the door.

Kinda a cliff hanger! Sorry! I almost included the conversation between the two, but it was getting super long. PLUS, I need to edit it because it's super crappy. It will hopefully be up soon! I'm in the middle of writing two stories; this one and Save my image, Protect my identity. If you are a BTR fan, go check it out! But I'll update this ASAP! I really hope you guys liked this… SO PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys have any input, I'll be happy to listen! You'll see more relationships develop, and the story will be more interesting. THANKS SO MUCH!


	4. Talk to me, please

A/N: Heyyyyy I'm backkk! I had a huge writers block for the past few days, and managed to finally break through! So yeah! Hahaa. Some of you guys have been wondering who was at the door; you will find out now! Thank you guys so much for the super sweet reviews, and many follows! You guys rock! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) it's pretty long! ENJOY!

Thanks to everyone who followed: Ariana Jones, BubblesHere1, Camlop, JessRobStar, punkrocka23 ,TeamBBLoki ,TheOutcast97, vamplover87.9, Xxil0v3pikachuxX, xXimmortalXx, XXStarfireXXRobinXX

SPECIAL THANKS AND SHOUTOUTS TOO: XXStarfireXXRobinXX, xXimmortalXx, punkrocka23, The Cretin (SORRY about the last chapter. HE gives great advice ) 5dRaWkCab, JessRobStar , and TheOutcast97! You guys motivate me to write; SO THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing; it totally makes my day! You guys are the best!

Now on with the story…

"Hi." she said flatly.

"May I come in?" Robin asked. He didn't wait for a reply, before stepping into the destroyed room.

"I see you are redecorating?" Robin asked jokingly.

Raven rolled her eyes. She was in no mood for this.

"Sorry. I just wanted to lighten up the mood a bit. So tell me, what's wrong?

"Nothing."

"Right. That's why you were crying."

Raven looked him straight in the eye. He knew she had cried; it would be tough getting out of this one, but tried anyway.

"No I wasn't. I have a cold, that's why my voice sounds weird." she lied, not making eye, or well mask contact.

"That's crap Rae. I'm not leaving til you tell me whats wrong."

"It's also that time of the month again, thats why I'm emotional. PMS." she added, hoping it would scare him off.

He gave her a weird look; things had definitely just become a little awkward. But the Boy Wonder didn't budge an inch. They stated at each other for a long time, neither one of them coming even close to breaking.

Why was he so stubborn? Raven thought to herself. In a way, she thought it was amazing that he cared so much, and was happy somebody noticed her. But in another way, she wanted to shove him out the door and leave her alone.

"Just tell me what this about." Robin finally spoke. "And skip the lies, Rae. I know you to well." He didn't say a word about him figuring out what was going on, and decided it was better she tell him.

She sighed. "Why do you care so much?" she moaned.

"Because I care about you, Rae. You're like the sister I never had."

Raven looked him straight, her face softening.

"You really think of me as a sister?" she asked. She was really touched that Robin considered her as part of his family.

He nodded his head, a smile playing on his face.

"I definitely mean it Rae. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. I love you."

Raven felt a tear slide down her cheek; but not from sadness. She couldn't believe he had said that to her.

"Thanks Rob, that means a lot. You're like the brother to me... I guess. My family's so broken, so I don't really know what having a family is like. I've always envied others who had a loving family. So thank you for saying that. I, um, love you too." she mumbled.

"Hey, you don't think my family's messed up?! My whole past is messed up. I've always wanted a family myself. That's why I'm so happy I met the Titans; You guys really saved me. That's why I'm so over protective." he chuckled. He knew Raven really was touched by his words, but also knew she didn't really know how to express it.

Raven smiled a shy smile.

"So, I'm gonna ask you again. What's wrong. You can trust me."

He took a seat on the bed, leaning forward into an attentive position.

"Robin, it was never that I couldn't trust you, it's just I'm not good with telling people about, well personal things."

"Sometimes it better to talk about it. It makes you feel better."

"That's what no one gets! I can't talk about my feelings. I'm not suppose to have feelings. Feelings screw up my powers. They screw up my head. They make me lose control."

"All feelings aren't bad. It really depends on what feelings. You can't completely stop your emotions, it's impossible, even for you. Bottling up your emotions for too long backfires." He told her, motioning around the room. It really was a total mess.

"I don't know."

"Trust me. I've learned from personal experience. You think telling no one helps, but you just end up breaking down and lose more control of yourself."

"Have you told anyone about your emotions or problems?"

"Um, no. "

"Then why do you expect me to open up to you?"

"Because… That's different. This is not about me." Robin replied nervously.

"Not at all. Hypocrite." She said with a smirk.

He didn't say anything. He was a hypocrite. He just never told anyone about how he was in LOVE with Starfire. It was just too risky since they all lived together. Plus, he didn't anyone would understand his situation. Well maybe except BB, but him and Terra were a little different. But if he was correct with his predictions, Raven would definitely understand. And who knows? Maybe it would help both of them.

"Fine. I am a hypocrite. Let's make a deal. I'll tell you, if you tell me." He put out his hand, waiting for the girls response.

Raven looked at the hand hesitantly. Finally, she shook his hand.

"Ok, you go first." Robin insisted.

"Why me?"

"Cause I made the deal."

"You promise you can't make fun of me."

"I Promise. I would never."

She started pacing around the room, trying to think she should start. She inhaled a deep breath, before attempting to start the story. Robin stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, you see…"

"Yes…"

"Um…so…"

"Come on…"

"I am angry because… or well sad because…"

Robin was beginning to grow impatient. He knew it was hard for Raven to tell him, but it was hard because he was 99% sure what her problem was, and just wanted her to say it.

"what is it?"

"My problem is…"

"RAVEN SPIT IT OUT!" He yelled.

"FOR GOSH SAKES ROBIN IM IN LOVE WITH BEAST BOY." She screamed at him, annoyed by how impatient he was. She quickly realized what she just said and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?"

She inhaled, "I'm in love with Beast Boy." She quietly waited for his reaction, not exactly sure what he was gonna say.

Finally, Robin started to chuckled; a sarcastic chuckle. For some reason, his face showed no sign of shock or surprise, almost like he was expecting this. Then, a dark expression took over Raven's face. He was laughing AT HER.

"Do you think this is funny?! You promised you wouldn't make fun of me!" She could feel tears streaming down her face once again. Why had she trusted him? She knew nothing good would come out of it.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. Come here." He said. She didn't budge, so he got up and pulled her into his embrace. Normally, Raven would fling anyone who got to close against the wall, but in this instance, fell deeper into his embrace. She cried even harder.

"Shhh…Shhh… It's ok. I really am sorry. And I'm not laughing at you. Honestly, I'm not. I don't think it funny at all. I Know what you feel like Rae."

"No you don't. You don't know what it feels like to love someone, and then not love you back."

"Rae, that's exactly what I'm feeling. I'm you."

Raven unburied her from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"That's my problem. I love someone, and she doesn't love back."

She gave him a confused look, trying to think back to all the girls Robin knew. Finally it hit her. HOW could she not notice?

"You're in love with Star…"

"Exactly. "

"I'm sorry Rob."

"Hey it's ok. Let's focus on you now. How long have you been in love with Beast Boy."

She closed her eyes, pretending to think about when it happened. It was crap. She knew exactly when she realized she loved him. She was just trying to buy time.

"Well…When he fell for Terra. " She answered softly.

"Wow, you've loved him for a while."

"I guess."

"Why didn't you just come clean and tell him after Terra's…accident?"

"How could I Robin?! He was heartbroken, and told me he loved her…"

"HE LOVED HER?!" Robin asked in shock. He didn't think BB loved her. Poor Raven.

"I'm sorry Rae. I didn't know. But for some reason, I don't believe it. It doesn't make sense to me… but that's just me. Maybe he doesn't love her anymore."

"Did you see the way he looked at her? It was like she was the only girl in the entire universe. And then he bailed on me, for HER. Anyways, even if he didn't love Terra, I missed my time. I should have done it when she was gone. I never realized how important time could be."

"Maybe he was just excited to see her. Maybe he actually likes you Raven. You two seem to have a strong relationship. And you don't exactly seem to take that much interest in him."

Raven gave him a funny look. How did he know the two of them were close?

"How did you know me and BB were close? We pretend to hate each other in front of you guys. And I do, I just don't know how to express it. I've tried to, but he doesn't seem to notice. I know I'm not good at it, but I thought he would be able to see it."

"Honestly, I can see right through that act. I saw you two the day after Terra's accident; you were in his arms. From that point onward, I could see that you really cared about him. Even your harsh comments towards him had become less rude, and your voice was no longer hollow. There was something, something I couldn't detect until now that lay behind your sarcastic remarks. And now I know it was really just love and admiration." Then he added, "And BB isn't the brightest bulb on the planet, as you know. You might need to make it more obvious."

Raven gawked at him, clearly shocked by his statement. Then anger began to bubble inside of her.

"You were SPYING on us?! That was so personal Robin. I can't believe you did that." She pushed herself out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry Rae. I didn't mean too. I was going to get something to eat, and I walked in on it. It wasn't my fault!"

She knew it wasn't his fault. Why'd she get so mad at him?

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you." She said and bowed her head.

"Rae, Look at me. It's fine. I should have told you."

"Just forget about it, ok? Let's focus on our real 'problems.' No sense in being mad each other…when we need each other." She mumbled quietly. She needed him right now. She was breaking.

"Ok, sounds good."

"So, why don't you tell Star you love her?"

"Well, because she doesn't love me back. I know it."

"You don't know if she doesn't love you."

"She's clearly in love with Aqualad." Robin scowled.

Raven sighed.

"I don't know Robin."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No it's not that. She doesn't really know him."

"She was all over him today."

"Well that's because…umm…" Raven blushed.

"What is it?"

"Aqualad's well attractive, and I kinda use to like him…"

Robin's mouth curved into a huge smile, trying to hold in his laughter.

"YOU think aqualad's attractive?!" He started to laugh.

"Shut up. You can't tell anyone I said that." She whined looking down at the ground, attempting to hide her cheeks that seemed to be getting redder by the minute.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said trying to stifle his laughter. He couldn't believe that Raven use to like this guy. OR that she thought he was attractive. He almost found it too absurd to believe.

"ANYWAYS…" Raven continued. She desperately wanted to change the subject.

"It's not confirmed that she likes Aqualad. You and her seem to share a special bond, and honestly, I think she might like you."

"I don't know. She's typically pretty open about her feelings. I think it would be obvious if she likes me."

"She may be bold, but why would you make it obvious if you like someone if you're not sure they like you back. This is different Robin; it's not like she's making it obvious that she loves butterflies. If she makes it too blunt and you don't like her, she risks getting hurt. I'm guessing that's why you aren't telling her. And honestly Robin, you conceal your feelings as much as I do. It's hard to read what you're thinking of feeling."

"Maybe that's it." He said with a small sad smile. He felt little hope, but decided not to say anything.

"Yeah. We'll just have to see. Only time will reveal what happens next."

"I guess you're right. Can you promise me something Rae?"

"Um…sure?"

"Promise me if you're feeling hurt, or angry, or whatever, you'll come talk to me about it. You won't bottle it up inside or hurt yourself. Please Rae? I want to help you."

Raven looked past his mask and stared into his icy blue eyes. They looked so deep, so needy. They pleaded for her to accept. She shakily shook her head.

"OK Rob. On one condition. Can you do the same for me? I want to help you too Robin."

He nodded his head with a smile.

"Awesome."

"Thanks for coming after me Robin, when no one else would."

"You too Rae. You helped me a lot. And if you'd open up more, they would come after you too. We all love you. It's just, they want you to have your space because it seems to be what you want. But me being me; I just don't listen." He said with a smirk.

Raven returned a small grin, amused by her friends words.

"Whatever."

"We should probably head down. We've been gone for while. Their gonna wonder what happened to us."

"Good point. Let's go."

_Down in the Titan's living room_

"Friends, where are Robin and Raven?" The red head asked.

"I don't know, Star. They've been gone for about 45 minutes." Cyborg answered.

"Let's go look for them." Beast Boy commanded. He had been slightly worried by Raven's reaction to him ditching her. He thought she may have taken harder than he expected. He thought Robin probably went to do some crime stuff or whatever he did.

The 5 titans headed down the hallways to Raven's room. When they were about to knock, her door slowly slid open, and revealed the two people inside it.

"Robin? Raven?" Beast Boy asked, a shocked expression on his face. Raven rarely ever allowed people into her room, let alone the Boy Wonder.

"Um, hi guy." Raven mumbled.

All the Titan's just stared at each other; all unsure and speechless. An uncomfortable silence had filled the entire hallway.

A/N: Another semi-cliffhanger thing…hahaha, Hope you guys liked it. OH, and I don't write RobRae romance, only friendship. So don't worry! It's all BBRAE and RobStar! This one was kind of long… but I hope it was enjoyable! Pleasepleaseplease REVIEW! Everyone has been so kind, and seems to be enjoying it which makes me sooooo happy! You guys are the greatest! Thanks for reading!


	5. Well this is awkward

A/N: Hey guysss! I'm loving writing this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying it also! BBRae has definitely grown on me since I've started writing this; Ill def be writing more in the future! AHHH, thank you everyone for being so sweet in your reviews! You guys are AMAZING. This is kinda a filler-ish chapter…not really. Idk what to classify it as…not very eventful. But anyways…here it is! Oh, I've written two other Teen Titans stories; one's a one-shot (My Star in the Sky) and the others a multichapter type story (Jealousy strikes: Literally!). The one-shots only RobStar, but my multi will have a hint of BBRae, depending on if people want it ;) So, check em out maybe? Hahaha.

HUGE THANKS TO: TeamBBLoki, I' . , bs13, rathertallhat , TheOutcast97, The Cretin, CatrinaK44, SaphireDragon15, and XXStarfireXXRobinXX for your incredible reviews! Wouldn't be writing without you! SO, Thank YOU guys for all the encouragement. Now on with the story… ;)

OH, Sorry about the confusion! I uploaded the story, then really disliked the ending and wasn't sure what I was gonna do with it. I was gonna use this one idea, but it seemed to romantic between Rae and Robin and I COULD NOT do that. It just didn't feel write. So I rewrote it…and I hope you guys enjoy!

Both Raven and Robin stepped out into the hallway, not sure what the others reactions would be.

Starfire stared at the pair, her eyes and mouth drooping. What had been going on in there? What had gone on between them? Beast boy just looked past them, an unreadable expression on his face. The other 3 just stood there, clearly confused by what was happening.

Cyborg finally broke the deathly silence.

"What happened here?"

"Umm..." Robin and Raven looked at each other; what would be a good answer?

"And why is HE in here?" The shapeshifter asked harshly.

Robin glanced at him, surprised by the tone in his voice. It was filled with anger, shock, and... jealousy?

"I um, heard a huge bang, and came rushing out into the hallway. Then I heard another one, and realized it was coming from Raven's room." he lied, then quickly added, I had been investigating criminals in my room prior to the noises."

Beast Boy gave him a skeptical look; he hadn't heard anything. Something didn't seem right. He ignored his thoughts and turned to Raven.

"Why is your room a mess? It's typically neat."

"Why should you care? It's none of your business." Raven growled angrily. She didn't like the way he was talking to Robin. Plus, she was still hurt by him choosing Terra over her.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, his face becoming soft and concerned. He had never seen her like this.

"What?" she spat back. She needed to get away from him. She stepped back into the entrance of her room.

"What happened? Please tell me." he pleaded. He knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I was redecorating. I accidentally bumped one of the shelves. It ended up being a domino effect. Ok?" She hissed. She was in no mood for this. Especially since Terra was standing right there.

"Are you sure? Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" BB asked worriedly. He didn't mean physically. That was crap. He could see right through that lie. What was up with her?

"Yes. I'm fine. Now leave. I want everyone to leave. That includes you, Beast Boy." She answered sharply.

Beast Boy stood there, stunned by the girls words. He felt like he had just taken a punch to his stomach. She had never treated him like this. Never. Her remarks were always typically sarcastic, not cruel. There was no joking in her voice or eyes. Her voice was hollow, her eyes filled with anger and pain; and were semi-puffy and red? He could see small, light white streaks molded onto her cheeks; they were barely visible, unless you looked close. He just wanted to grab her, hold her, and find out what was causing her this pain.

"Rav-" was all he got out before the door was closed on all of their faces.

"We should leave her alone." Robin suggested. He knew Raven needed to cool off.

"I think I'm gonna try to talk to her." Beast Boy stated, walking up to her door. But Robin cut him off.

"No. She should be left alone."

"How do you know what she wants?" Beast Boy snapped. He knew this girl way better that Robin did; or at least that's what he thought.

"Please just leave her alone. Trust me, I know." The Boy Wonder asked as calmly as possible. He was angry at Beast Boy, even though he shouldn't be. He wasn't trying to hurt Raven; actually trying to do that total opposite. But he just caused her too much pain.

The two sent each other death glares.

"Um, Beast Boy, shouldn't we get ready to go?" Terra interrupted awkwardly. She really wanted to go on that date. Leave the wicked witch; she didn't matter. Plus, this was getting uncomfortable for everyone. She was doing everyone a favor.

Beast Boy looked at her, almost appalled by her question. She didn't even care that Raven was hurting?

"Do you not understand that something is wrong?" He screamed.

She began to back away and slouched onto the wall. She was scared. Her Beast Boy

never acted like this.

Beast looked at her, his anger melting into guilt. He shouldn't be yelling at her. This wasn't her fault. (A/N: thats what he thinks...).

"I'm sorry, Ter. Yeah, we should go soon. Just give me a couple minutes. I need to head to my room for a while." He started to walk away, and saw her shadow following him. He added, "Alone." she stopped dead in her tracks. She sighed, and headed to her own room.

All the titans, except Starfire, made their way to their own room. So much tension had just been formed, and everyone needed wanted to get away from it. Starfire stood in the hallway by herself, debating on whether to follow through with her plan that she had just formed a couple minutes ago. She decided to do it, because she would be driven to insanity if she didn't.

Beast Boy slammed his door shut and flopped onto his bed. What was wrong with her? Why was she do upset? Why wouldn't she tell him... Her Best friend? At least that's what he thought she considered him. She looked so angry, so hurt, so damaged. He just wanted to help her, hold her in his arms and let her vent everything out. He hated seeing her in pain; it killed him.

WHY THE HECK WAS ROBIN THERE? His mind screeched. He knew what she said had been an excuse, a fib, a lie. What were they hiding? He thought Raven trusted him more than Robin... right? What information were the two of them hiding from the rest of team? I mean, what would they hide? And what would cause her to cry like that? And how could Robin help, when he couldn't? He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a twinge of jealousy. HE wanted to be her shoulder to cry on, NOT Robin. But why did it bother him so much? Why was he so jealous of Robin? He shook his head, not in the mood for something like this right now. He was going out with his long lost love, Terra, yet for some reason he wasn't overjoyed with happiness.

"Life is so confusing." He mumbled to himself. He lied down on his bed and decided to take a nap; he desperately needed to clear his mind and just relax.

Starfire stood in front of the boys door, contemplating her options: walk away and forget about it, or knock and ask him. She sighed, and before she knew it, her hand was pounding against the door.

"Come in." The boy answered from the other side of the door.

The red head slid the door open, and took a seat on his bed.

"Look Cy, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He mumbled turning around to face who he thought was the robotic man. He jumped back in shock as he saw the young girl on his bed.

"Oh, sorry Star. Thought you were Cyborg."

"It is quite ok, Robin. I just hope I don't look like him." She answered with a small smile. The Boy Wonder chuckled.

"So, I'm assuming you came here to ask me something?"

"A friend cannot just visit another friend?"

"Not after what just happened."

She huffed. He was too smart to know something wasn't up.

"You are correct."

"Awesome."

"May I ask my question?"

"Shoot."

She looked at her feet, not sure how to approach the topic."Robin, what went on in Raven's room?" She asked quietly.

Robin blinked at her, not exactly sure how to answer the question.

"Well, Raven accidentally knocked-"

"I want the truth." Came another whisper from the girl.

He sighed. This was hard.

"It's nothing Star,"

"You are lying to me, friend." There was so much pain in her voice. Robin cringed at the tone. Was he the one causing her pain? He hoped not. It killed him to hear here like this. But he couldn't tell her what had gone on without breaking Raven's trust.

"No, I'm not. I just went to go check on her because I heard a bang."

"I'm assuming that's somewhat true. But, that doesn't explain Raven's tears."

"How did you know-" He started, shocked by how observant the girl was. But then was interrupted.

"I am no stupid, Robin. I could see the tear marks on her face."

"Ohhh, that's because um... she dropped a book on her foot." He mentally kicked himself. What an awful excuse.

"Robin, again you lie to me. I've never seen Raven cry, and something as small as that wouldn't have caused her tears." Her voice was hollow, her face ghost like.

He shook his head, not sure what to say.

"I can't talk about this Star. Not now. I've got work to do, and it definitely isn't my place to explain what went on. You wouldn't understand." He quickly bit his tongue. He had just revealed that something had occurred, and she didn't understand. Smooth Robin.

"So something did occur? I knew you were lying to me."

"No Star it's just-"

"I understand. You do not trust me. Or I'm too stupid to understand."

"No Star-"

"It is ok. I shall be leaving now, Robin." She stated in a sad, yet somewhat angry tone. "Goodbye, Robin." he heard her voice crack.

"Wait, Star!" The Boy wonder called. But the door closed in his face.

"What have I done? Man, I'm screwing up a lot today." He mumbled to himself, throwing his head into a pillow.

_Outside his door…_

Starfire stood, gazing at the Boy Wonder's bedroom door, a river slowing down her cheek. What was going on between the two of them? What secret did they share that she wouldn't understand? Why did it bother her so much that he wouldn't tell her? 'You know why.' Her mind scolded her. She knew exactly why, but refused to admit it. So many questions swirled around her head. She sighed sadly and wiped the tears from her face.

"Why did you lie to me, Robin? What are you hiding?" She whispered at the door, hoping an answer would come from her soft plea. But the hallway remained silent, not another word said.

That's the end of that chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and please tell me whatchya think! I'm trying to decide what to do next, so bare with me. Please Review! Thank you SO much for reading.


	6. Just a dream

A/N: Heyy guys! Here's chapter 6! Ok, so this chapter is mainly focused on RobStar, but the next two chapter have BBRae. Well the next one is mostly Beast Boy, but the one after that is definitely BBRae. But I wanted to their some RobStar in. So stick with me, ok? Thank you guys so much! OH, just a reminder: I DO NOT WRITE ROBRAE. Even though it may seem like it, I don't. You'll see how it all plays out!

Specials shout outs to: xXimmortalXx, XXStarfireXXRobinXX, SaphireDragon15, The Cretin, punkrocka23,bs13, TheOutcast97, and I' . ! You guys are the best and thank YOU so much for reading my story and telling me whatchya think!

OH, and Happy belated birthday XXStarfireXXRobinXX! This one's for you! Lots of Robstar ;) hahaha

Now on with the story…

At around 5:00, Beast Boy walked down to Terra's room, and knocked on her door.

She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Let's do it." She was dressed in her Teen Titan outfit; Beast Boy loved it. It was a sign that she wanted to be a part of their team again.

They walked down the hallway hand in hand, smiling at each other.

"We're leaving!" Beast Boy shouted, hoping everyone inside the tower would hear it.

"Ok, have fun love birds. Be home before 9:00; Cause BB's bedtime is 9:30." Cyborg commented with a smirk.

"Shut up. Your just jealous I have a date, and you don't." The changeling shot back. Terra giggled at Cyborg's comment.

"Hey, you don't know... I mean never mind." Cy hushed himself. He had promised her they'd tell everyone together.

"I know, I'm right." BB grinned.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of here before I pound you in front of your Girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Beast Boy said with a blush. They got him thinking, what were they? Nothing had happened in the past... they never got the chance. Things seemed to be brewing when she had betrayed them.

"Ok, 5,4,..."Cyborg started.

"I'm not afraid." BB said bravely.

"3,2.." He continued counting.

"OK, Terra lets go!" he screamed grabbing her wrist and yanked her out of the house slamming the door shut as he and Terra scampered out. He started running,

dragging her along behind him. There was no way he would be able to fight Cyborg

without getting smushed, and completely pummeled in front of Terra.

"Boo yah." Cyborg said with a grin, finding BB's reaction quite funny. He went back to playing his video game, when his mind trailed of to HER. He wanted to tell all his friends about paused his game, and dialed HER number. It began to ring.

"Hey babe. It's me. We need to talk." Cyborg started. He hoped this would go over well.

"You know, you were super brave in there." Terra teased.

"Shut up." Beast Boy mumbled, a blush forming on his green cheeks. Even with the

pigment of his skin, the tint of red in his cheeks was still visible.

"Awww, common BB. I was just kidding."

"I know. But I'm embarrassed because I was gonna ask Cy for his car. But I

started a battle and lost. So now I'm making you walk. I'm a lousy friend."

Terra sighed at the word friend. Weren't they more than friends? She needed to

discuss that with him, but not now. Maybe at the restaurant when they could look

at each other easily.

"So, what have I missed around here?" The blonde girl asked.

"Ya know, just the titans usual butt kicking."

"How I've missed it. Glad to be back."

"So am I."

"I've missed you." The girl said sweetly.

"I've missed you to Ter. We all have." He answered with a smile.

She slightly frowned, not exactly pleased by the boys words. She had expected something like, "I've missed you so much it's crazy." and not have included all the titans.

BB noticed the girls expression, and asked,

"Something wrong?"

"No of course not. We're here! Ready to get your kicked? I'm a pro at bowling."

She said, a competitive glint in her eye.

"Oh it's on." He answered with a sly grin.

The two ran into the bowling alley, quickly got set up an started the game.

Back at the Titans Tower...

Robin causally made his way down to the living room, hoping to bump into the red headed girl. He honestly didn't know how to approach her; what would he say to her? He didn't even know why he wanted to talk to her so bad... All he knew was he did. He entered the lounge, and all he saw was Cyborg lying on the couch. He sighed in frustration.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, and sat on a stool near the floating counter.

"Hey Rob, you ok?"

"Fine."

"You sure? Something on your mind?"

"I'm fine."

"O-K... Hey, what went on in Raven's room today?" He asked, getting up to sit next to Robin.

"Nothing went on. Why won't anyone believe me?!" He smacked the counter top.

"Um... Chill dude. It's fine if you don't wanna tell me."

"Thank you." Is all the Boy Wonder said before getting up and leaving. Before he exited, he asked Cy,

"Have BB and Terra left yet?"

"Yup. Left about 1/2 an hour ago. Why?"

"Just wondering." He said, then wandered down the hallway, to someone's room.

Cyborg shrugged in response. Something was up; but he decided to let things play out a little. He grabbed his phone and started to text HER again. They were making plans, and we're gonna come out and tell everyone the secret they had been hiding.

Robin found himself in front of Raven's door. He needed to talk to her desperately. First, to make sure she is ok, and two, to have her help with his Starfire problem. He quietly knocked on her door.

He heard a small, "Get away." But entered anyways.

"I told you not to interrupt my meditating." Her back was turned to him, she was

in her typical meditating position.

"I'm sorry, but I must." He gently shut the door behind him, and took a seat on her bed.

She jumped, startled by the masculine voice.

"Oh, hey Robin. Sorry about that; Star has been trying to talk to me for hours. She knocks on my door around every 45 minutes. She's stopped lately though."

"Oh, yeah she came to see me too. That's one of the reasons why I'm here."

"Ok, um, what's up?"

"First off, you ok?"

"Fine."

"You sure? You seemed pretty angry today."

"That's the reason why I'm meditating. I'll be fine. Now, tell me what's your problem?"

"Sorry to burden you with my problems when you have your own-"

"We're friends right?" Raven interrupted.

"Um yeah, but-

"Remember, we made that deal earlier today. I want to help you, ok?" She awkwardly smiled.

"Thanks Rae." He returned her a warm smile.

"You're welcome Rob."

"Well you see..." Robin explained everything that had gone on in his room, and Raven listened attentively.

"Wow... I'm sorry."

"I should have went after her. But I didn't know what to say." He mumbled.

"That's tough Rob... And it's all my fault." She said staring down at ground. If

she hadn't had a break down, none of this would be happening.

"Rae, it's not your fault! It's no ones fault..."

"But it is Rob. If I had controlled by feelings, none of this would be

happening-"

"But you would have hurt Rae, and you probably would have pulled away. I would

rather have this awkward situation then lose you."

She gazed into his eyes, touched by his caring comment.

"Really?"

"Of course."

She began to pace, debating whether she was willing to risk putting her secret

on the line. Robin had caused himself so pain to protect her secret. She had

pushed away the girl he absolutely loved, to protect her. He definitely deserved

what she had to say next.

"Robin, you can tell her what happened. I trust Star enough. She's, well, like

my girl BFF, or whatever they're called. I would never admit it though," She

said with a soft sigh.

"Raven you don't have too do this-"

"I want too. You deserve it."

He looked at her, bewildered by her words. Was she serious?

"Rae, are you sure about this?"

She inhaled, "Positive. You risked your relationship with her by protecting my

secret. And that's not fair. I want you to tell her... but she can't tell anyone

else."

"Thanks Rae. Thanks a lot. Your an amazing friend."He answered with a smile.

"You are too." She quietly mumbled. She still wasn't use to this friendship

thing; but she valued it. Knowing someone ha her back made her feel so much

stronger, and so much better.

"Now, how am I gonna tell her?" Robin asked awkwardly.

"Make it special...what's a good place to do it?" She answered unsurely; she wasn't good with romance.

"Hmm... I have no idea." Robin sighed.

"All I know is, do it soon. Let's see if the Titan's are going anywhere special, ok? Maybe that'll open up a door."

"Sounds good. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind, I would like to meditate."

"K, I'll leave you be. Love you." He said with a smile.

"Love you too." She answered with a blush. She was still getting to this family relationship, but adored it. She loved that someone considered her like family. The only other person to say 'I love you' to he was Beast Boy, on the morning after Terra's death. She felt sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind trying to get rid of that thought.

Robin exited to the room, and softly closed the door behind him. When he turned around he saw two bright green orbs staring him straight in the face. He yelped in surprise.

"Star! Don't do that again." He said panting.

"I am sorry, friend. But I was on my way to check on Raven when I heard you two talking." She stated coldly.

He blinked at her tone of voice, then sweat started running down his forehead.

What had she heard?!

"Umm, were you eavesdropping?"

"I was not dropping of ears. I was just about to enter when I heard your voice. I believe you said 'I love you.'" She said on the verge of tears.

"Star, it's not what it sounds like, it's just-"

"So now I understand what you and Raven were hiding. And I was afraid of it." he turned on her heel to leave.

"Star listen to me." He grabbed her wrist, trying to get her attention. But she managed to wriggle out of his grip and run down to her room, an locked the door immediately. He ran down after her, pounding on the door and screaming for her to let him in. All he heard was her soft sobs. He gave up pounding after around 5 minutes, and slumped onto the ground a tear slithering its way down his cheek.

He heard a door open and looked up to see if it was Starfire's, but it wasn't. He look straight to find Raven standing in the hallway, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry about that Rob. Again, my fault. But now, you have to make telling her special. Very special." She walked back into her room, leaving Robin by himself in front is Starfire's door.

"I'll make it special for you, Star." He whispered before climbing off the ground and headed to his bedroom.

Starfire heard none of this; she couldn't hear what he had said over her frantic sobbing. She was mess. She couldn't believe what she had just heard; Robin had told Raven he loved her! She punched her pillow in anger. It was not fair; her best friend had stolen her Robin…well not exactly hers. But the truth was, she was madly in love with Robin, and had been since the day she had met him, and hoped that someday they would end up together. But that wasn't going to happen. Starfire had feared that the secret they hid had contained a romantic relationship, but pretended it was just her imagination caused by jealousy. But it was time to face the music; her two best friends were in love. And the worse part about this was, she had to be happy for them. They were her best friends after all, and she should be overjoyed that had found love. With all her might she wanted to hate Raven, ignore her, disown her, but she couldn't. She loved Raven far too much and wouldn't be able to function. And no matter how hard she tried, she would never hate Robin; she would probably always love him no matter what happens. He was her first love, and you never forget your first love. She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, then stabbed again; first stabbed by Robin, then by Raven. She finally dozed off, lessening the pain she was feeling. While she was asleep, she could pretend that today was just a dream.

That's the end of chapter 6! So this is kinda a cliff hanger... Since you won't see what happens with Star and Rob for probably the next 2-3 chapters. OH, and I ended it with the line just a dream cause I've had Nelly's song just a dream stuck in my head. I was listening to the cover by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui today; It is absolutely amazing! Go check it out…it's addicting ;) OK anyways… Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyone wanna guess Cyborg's secret?! Go ahead! I wanna see what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading! Please Review!


	7. The Date

A/N: Hey guys..sorry I've been MIA…School just started an I've already got a fair amount of homework so it might take a while for me to update…anyways you guys probably don't really wanna hear about that… So here's the story! OHHHH, This really leads to the BBRae part of the next chapter…so I hope you guys enjoyyy! You can already tell I've got some BBRae planned, and I hope you like this chapter with BB and Terra! Pleasee read and review!

Special shout outs too: bs13, I' . , The Cretin, XXStarfireXXRobin, and numbuh13m! YOU GUYSSS ROCKKK! Thank you sosososos much! The support mean the world to me! So, do you guys think I can get 50 reviews by the end of this chapter?! My fingers are crossed! Thanks so much!

Now on with the story… :)

At the Pizza Shack.

"Table for two." Beast Boy said in a joking voice, pulling out the chair for Terra. She accepted with a smile, and giggled,

"Oh thank you, Mr. Beast Boy."

"You are quite welcome, Ms. Terra."

"So, what kind of pizza do you want? Beast Boy asked.

"You don't remember our signature pizza?"

"Oh, right! Sorry... I'm a bit forgetful. You want Hawaiian Pizza right?"

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Beast Boy, I'm allergic to pineapple."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know if I was allergic to something..."

"Um... so what do you want?"

"Pepperoni. It's not that hard to remember." She said in a hurt tone. She couldn't believe he had

forgotten.

"Oh right. Sorry I'll go order it." He mumbled and got up to go order the pizza.

Terra began to wonder, who's favorite pizza was pepperoni? Or did he just forget and guess a random pizza? Maybe it was Cyborg's favorite; BB seemed to bring him a lot. Curiosity got to the bestofher and decided when BB returned, she would ask.

She looked around and saw Beast Boy heading back to the table, walking towards her in a decently fast pace.

"Hey Ter, pizza will be here in like 10 minutes." He told her as he arrived at the table.

"Sweet. Sounds good."

"So, um, who's favorite pizza is pineapple?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh, It's Raven's. Sorry I forgot. He answered causally.

"Raven?!"

"Um yeah?"

"You bring HER here? This is our place!" She asked in a disgusted tone. Had Raven replaced her as Beast Boy's best friend, or something even more than friends? Not ok.

"Yes, and do you have a problem with that? I've been bringing Raven here even before I met you." Beast Boy answered angrily. He didn't like the tone Terra was using when she was talking about his Raven.

"No..." She mumbled.

"Good."

They sat in silence for while, not making any eye contact.

Finally a waiter came over and delivered their pizza. They each took a piece, and began nibbling on it. After a good 7 minutes, Terra broke the silence,

"I'm sorry about that. Raven's, well nice." She mumbled.

"It's ok. She's amazing once you get to know her. She really is nice, and can be caring if she wants to be." He said with in a dreamy voice.

She took another bite of her pizza, shocked by Beast Boy's words. Before she had left, the two never seemed that close. She shook the thought from her head, and decided now would be a good time to inquire the question she had been dying to ask. She tried to strike a conversation that somehow would lead to that fateful question.

"I've missed this place."

"Yeah, it pretty fantastic." Beast Boy said with a smile

"I've also missed you, Beast Boy."

"I've missed you too, Ter. We all have."

She looked at him, and breathed a disappointed sigh. He didn't understand what she was trying to get at.

"Something wrong?"

"Actually yes..."

"Tell me."

"Well... I've been wondering this since I've first arrived, or actually when I first remembered everything."

"Ok...continue."

"Beast Boy, what are we?"

Beast Boy gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we just friends?" Terra asked.

It finally hit Beast Boy what she was asking. He had been wondering the same thing.

"Um, I don't know Terra. What do you think we are?"

She pondered the thought, not sure what to say.

"Well, before I, um, vanished, I felt we were a little more than friends."

"Me too, Ter. But you were gone so quickly."

"I know, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah." Beast Boy said stiffly. He wasn't sure if he would be able to talk about her betrayal. Not now. He had just gotten her back.

"So, what are we then? I'm willing to be more than friends...no, I want to be more than friends." She said with a smile.

Beast Boy expected himself to jump up and down screaming yes when she said this, but instead just stared at her, unsure of what to say. What was wrong with him? What was keeping him from celebrating and accepting her offer? Why was he so hesitant in answering? Hadn't he wanted this, well for a while? Isn't this what he's dreamed about since the day she had disappeared; somehow she would come back?

"Um, I don't know Terra. You just got back and everything's happening so fast." He said, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. He wanted to say yes so badly, but his heart just wouldn't let him.

"Oh..." She said disappointedly. She too had expected Beast Boy to eagerly accept her offer, and take her back. But she could kind of understand; she had betrayed him after all. Gaining back his trust may take a while.

"I'm sorry, Terra. It's not that I don't like you it's just... I'm confused."

"It's ok Beast Boy, I understand."

An awkward silence had surrounded them, both trying to process what had just happened. Finally the blonde broke the silence.

"Ok... Let's switch the subject."

"Yeah, sounds good." Beast Boy agreed hastily.

"What have I missed around here?"

"Ya know, the Titan's usual butt kicking." He said with a cocky grin.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Not really. Nothing's changed."

"You've changed." She stated bravely.

He gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"You're different. You're not as happy go lucky anymore. There's a seriousness about you. And now, you stick up for yourself." Terra explained.

"And how so?"

"When the rest of the Titan's would scold you, you would almost cower away and let it go."

"Well I'm pretty easy going. I still kinda do that."

"But you don't. When I saw you today with Robin, you stood your ground and gave him a piece of your mind. It really shocked me."

The green boy stared at a blank wall, shock taking over his face. He had forgotten about what had happened today. He hadn't realized that for the first time he stood up to Robin; but it was for Raven. Guilt shot through his entire body. He hadn't gone to check on her, and he knew something was really wrong. He needed to see her. He nodded his head as response to her last statement. She continued,

"I wonder went on between the two. Not that it's any of my business, but is there anything romantic going on between them?" Terra shrugged.

His head snapped towards Terra direction. For some reason he could feel his blood starting to boil again, and anger taking over the guilt in his body.

"NO! Of course not! Where'd you get that idea!?" He huffed at her.

"I don't know; I'm sorry I didn't mean upset you." She said, surprised and confused by Beast Boy's reaction to her comment. Why was he so angry? It's not like he liked Raven... Right? Wait, what if he does? What if she's the reason he was so hesitant. That witch was stealing her guy! But then again, BB had chosen her over Raven. She began to calm down again, smiled at the thought.

"Terra, I think we should head home now, it's getting late. I need to talk to Raven tonight." He said starting to stand up.

"Wait! I mean, it's only 9:30."

"But Raven goes to bed early. She's my best friend, and she needs me."

She nodded her head reluctantly, and followed Beast Boy out of the pizza shack.

The two of them headed home, rather quickly for Terra's liking. They didn't say a single word to each other; Beast Boy had appeared lost in thought and in no mood to talk. They arrived back in the tower in about 15 minutes flat.

Terra decided to leave Beast Boy alone, and made her way to her own room. She flipped onto her bed and replayed what had just gone on tonight. She had expected this night to turn out so much better than it had, and her mind kept wandering to Beast Boy's reaction to her suggestion about Raven and Robin. Maybe he was just angry because they didn't tell him... Or maybe he was just concerned that he had hurt Raven; they were best friends after all. She just hoped it wasn't the one thing she dreaded; she hoped he hadn't fallen in love with her.

Beast rushed down the hallway to Raven's room, skidding up and down different hallways. He finally reached the location of the empath's room. He stood about a good foot and a half away from the door. He took a deep breath to recompose himself, then took a step towards her door.

"Raven, it's Beast Boy." The green changeling said, while knocking lightly on the door.

End of chapter 7! Mwhahahah cliffhanger! Next chapter had some BBRae in it woohoo! Finally... Sorry it's been so slow hahaha. But I like to build a strong foundation before a move to fast. Hope you liked it and please review! I promise, next chapter had BBRae!


	8. What I think about you

A/N: Heyyyy guys! I'm ALIVE! I've been trying to update ASAP, but school is not allowing me to do it quickly, so I apologize. Glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story, and my apologies for my last Author's note when I said it was gonna be ALL BBRAE. You'll see what I mean. It's kinda all BBRAE, but this is mostly about Beast Boy…read and find out, ok?(; Kinda filler, but I like describing emotions, so you guys can see the pain, or love, or etc. I know, kinda sappy. BUT HEY, it's my style(; GREAT NEWS: I have like 2 more BBRAE stories all lined up, and some RobStars as well! So even after this ends, more shall be coming. I honestly don't know how long this is gonna be, but it probably won't be ending to soon. At least probably another 6 chapters…OK? Haven't exactly decided what how I'm gonna end it, so you shall see! Anyways… keep reading maybe? Thanks haha.

SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS: JessRobStar, Katwizzle, punkrocka23 (BTW I WILL TOTALLY GET TO READING YOUR FANTASTIC STORY, i'm so sorry its taking so long. I promise i will and review every chapter!) Egyptiandude990, SaphireDragon15, XXStarfireXXRobinXX, The Cretin, Nkcandygirl,and iluvpryos! Your reviews mean the world to me, and thanks to ALL of you guys, I GOT over 50 REVIEWS! AHHHH, totally made my day! Thank you thank you thank you soooooo much! That is actually so mind boggling to me, so thank you for your support!

Now, on with the story…

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBR AEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

Beast Boy knocked again and quietly spoke,

"Raven, it's me. I'm sorry about today, just please let me in.

He listened, but again, there was no response. He daringly slid her door open slightly, just enough to poke his head through. The room was dark, only a single flame on Raven's night stand making it possible for Beast Boy to see. He quietly slipped his entire body through the cracked door and into the empath's room, searching for the lavender haired girl. He quickly spotted her, tucked in under purple comforter. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing pace was steady. She was already asleep, much to Beast Boy's disappointment.

He took a step closer towards the young girl, examining her facial expression. It wasn't filled with anger, like it had been earlier today, but replaced with the same look he had seen the day Terra had disappeared. She looked like an angel, yet pain was present in her features. No tears this time, but it was obvious to Beast Boy that she was suffering, even in her sleep. She wore an uneasy expression, which almost made Beast Boy whimper in pain. He hated seeing her like this.

"What's wrong, Rae?" he whispered to himself.

He decided not to wake her up tonight, and was going to wake up early tomorrow and talk to her then. He couldn't bring himself to disturbing her when she looked like this.

Almost as if it was instinctive, he walked towards her bed, tucked in her covers a little more, and placed his lips on her forehead, giving her a small, gentle kiss. He pulled away and exited her room, closing the door behind him.

He entered his room, changed into his pajamas, a thin white t-shirt and green and purple plaid pants, and climbed into his bed. He placed his head upon his two hands rested on his pillow, his two elbows sticking out from either side of his head (do you guys get what position I'm describing? Like when people lie down in the grass, they place their heads on their hands... But their elbows like stick out? Pm if you don't... Haha).

He replayed everything that had gone on today; Terra's arrival, Raven leaving, the fight between him, Raven, and robin, his date with Terra, kissing Raven good night, it was just so much in such a small amount of time. He started trying to break things into bits, organizing all his thoughts.

First, Terra arrives so unexpectedly that no one even knows what's happening. Honestly, how was she brought back to life? How was this possible? And she was just so calm about it, like nothing happened. He was so happy she was back, yet at the same time, something deep down inside of him wasn't thrilled about it either. Sure, he hugged her and was all teary eyed when he saw her, but it was mostly from being caught up in the moment; his thoughts were blurred from shock. But why, WHY? Isn't this what he's been dreaming about for days, moths, years? Wasn't she the one he thought of when he saw couples walking on the streets? When he watched romance movies with Star, wasn't it Terra that was always on his mind? Shouldn't he feel the weight of the world off his shoulders, now that he found the one thing he was looking for? But no, of course something deep down inside had to make him feel…uneasy? He couldn't even find the words to describe what he was feeling; all he knew was it wasn't great.

Next, he sees Raven run off to her room, but does nothing, yes NOTHING, about it. He was an idiot for doing nothing, and letting her run off by herself when she clearly needed some help. But it was because of Terra, who had completely taken control his thoughts, which made him forget about Raven. But why did Raven run off in the first place? Oh right, cause he made her second choice to Terra, and canceled the date with her; well not exactly a date. But still, he made her feel like she was second choice, a second choice to a girl she despised with passion. But was that the only reason she was so upset; he wouldn't expect Raven to get that angry over that, even if it was about Terra. But he guessed she could understand where she was coming from, because he would be hurt if that happened to him. But still, wouldn't she, of all people, understand that this was a little different that typical situations? Even if it was rude to cancel, it was reasonable, right? And again, he was caught up in the moment and it was impulsive, but never the less, stupid. He should have thought about her feelings, it was his mistake.

Once he was out of his daze about Terra, he made way to Raven's room, only to find the Boy Wonder standing next to her about to leave her room. What had gone on in their? Why would she tell Robin, but NOT him, her best friend? And then his thoughts drifted to what Terra said, "is there anything romantic going on between them?" What if that was the case, what if it was that they were hiding a relationship?! Beast Boy tossed in his bed a little, uncomfortable with the idea of anything like that going on between the two. He could have sworn Robin was into Starfire, and Raven didn't seem to take any interest to Robin, besides in a friendly/family like way. Plus, why would they be hiding anything? It wasn't a crime to date each other. He sighed in frustration, not understanding exactly what was going on. The one thing he did know, but didn't understand, was why it bothered HIM so much. If Raven found love, shouldn't he be happy, for her sake? And Robin was one of his best friends, and knew he wouldn't hurt her. So why wasn't he thrilled for them? What did he feel instead? He felt like vomiting; it felt awful to even imagine they were together. Just thinking about them together made him feel queasy, and it sucked. He couldn't get rid of this thought no matter how hard he tried, which made him get angry. He wasn't SUPPOSE to feel like this, so how come he was? Nothing was making sense to him anymore.

Of course, there was his date with Terra, which he expected to go some much better than it actually did. It was a "Suppose to be a romantic reunion" gone bad. It started off fine, the bowling was fun, but as soon as they arrived at the pizza shop, everything went downhill. First, he forgets her favorite pizza, and states Raven's favorite. Strike one. Next, Terra's tone when she talks about raven is like her talking about spoiled milk, which leads to a small fight and awkward silence. Strike two. And of course, that awkward moment when he can't admit to her that he wants to be more than friends, strike three. He's out. For gosh sakes, he even lied to himself saying he was in love with her, trying to convince himself that's what he wanted. But what really held him back? Maybe it was because he had hurt him, betrayed him and all his friends, and suddenly appeared asking for them to take them back with no explanation or apology. But he was lying to himself again; he knew that wasn't the case. There was something else, tickling at the back of his mind, that he couldn't explain, couldn't understand, couldn't bear to have. It was eating away at him, but he still didn't know what it was! So, he turned down the girl of his dreams, or well who he thought was the girl of his dreams. It didn't feel like that anymore; it almost felt wrong to be with her.

He stared at his ceiling, and inhaled a deep breath. It never felt right with her, and he hated that. I mean, he considered her his "first love", but deep down inside she never was. Yeah, she was pretty, funny, and sweet, and yeah, he liked her. But he didn't, and couldn't love her. But why?

And finally, to top of this eventful day, he tucked Raven in and kissed her forehead. What had urged him to do that?! He wasn't even thinking about it; it just came so naturally. And honestly, it felt so right. Tucking her into bed and giving her that kiss tonight, made him want to do it every night for the rest of his life. But why did he feel this way? Why did it feel SO right? I mean, it was just a simple kiss that he gave to Raven. It wasn't on the lips, or even then cheek, and it was to Raven. Raven his best friend. Raven who only loved him like a brother. Raven was on his mind 24/7. But it was only because they were so close that he felt like this, right? Best friends thought about each other, right? Yeah... maybe that's why.

Beast Boy felt as if the world was crashing down on him in a single day. He couldn't even understand how he was feeling for crying out loud.

"What's wrong with me?" Beast Boy mumbled into his pillow.

He turned his head to look at his clock. It was already 1:00. He grunted into his pillow, desperately trying to fall asleep. He needed to clear his head.

He finally fell into a light, unsatisfying sleep; he felt as if he was only half asleep. He felt like he was still awake, but in reality had conked out. At around 5 o'clock, he began to stir again. He gave up on sleep, thumped his feet onto the floor and climbed out of bed, and slipped on his is purple bathrobe. He slowly began to make his way down the hallway, taking his sweet time. He took a short stop in the bathroom, before continuing to his destination: the living room. It wasn't til he was half way through his journey did he remember that Raven ALWAYS got up super early to meditate before and during sunrise. He also remembered that Robin woke up pretty early as well, so if he wanted to speak to her, it was going to go talk to her NOW. He started to run down the hallways, not caring or remembering that everyone else was sound asleep. As he reached the last straight away, he started sprinting towards the door to the living room.

"I'm not to miss this opportunity. I'm not going to let her keep hurting. I'm gonna make everything better." He whispered to himself as he scampered down the last 10 meters of the hallway.

A/N: CLIFFHANGERRRR! Whoohoo! Mainly because I'm not exactly sure where to go with this; partly the reason I've been super slow to update! But, I think I know what im doing…eh maybe. You'll see(; Also, schools Insane, so that's the other reason. Updating is so hard now. ANYWAYS, my problems are boring. Hope you like it so far, and I PROMISE I'll try to update soon. Ok? As long as you stick with me, it'll happen soon. At least this chapter's long you so much and PLEASE Review! Your kind words will motivate me to write!

Chao for now(; I'm a poet and I don't even know it! Haha I'm so clever…not really. Eh, im sorry. It's like 11:00 and im tired. Ok, I'll post the chap. Byeeee!


End file.
